Anne Maria
Overview In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Anne Maria arrived with spray tan already in hand. When the camera panned to her from Dakota while being introduced, an angry Dakota shoved her out of the way in order to get into the camera's view. In return, Dakota recieved a facefull of spray. After Staci also managed to annoy her, upon arrival. ]] she did the same, knocking her down. When the yaught was blown up, Anne maria was determined to get to shore in order to keep her pouffe in pristine condition. At the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria was placed onto the Mutant Maggots. In the second part of the challenge, she was eager to bring down her team's totem log, but mis-jumped and instead painfully crashed onto the log and then the ground. Later on, she along with Zoey were very confused on Mike's sudden personality change. Due to the Toxic Rats cabin being destroyed, the maggots won the first challenge and Anne Maria was saved. In Truth or laser Shark, Anne Maria was questioned by Zoey as to how she had smuggled so many hair products into the camp, to which Anne Maria revealed that she had hidden them in her hair. During the first part of the challenge, Anne Maria laughed at both Sam and Brick's embarassing secrets. However, when Sam volunteere to quit the challenge, she hastily followed suit. On the way back to camp, she got annoyed by the fact that B refused to speak. In the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria versed off against Lightning. Anne Maria was able to gain an early lead for her team, however after delivering her maggot to Zoey, fell off the mud platform. She was spared yet again after the Toxic Rats once again lost the challenge. In Ice Ice baby ''', She was seen again applying more of her hairspray in the mess hall, while Cameron is choking from its fumes. Anne Maria reasures him however that his lungs are now waterproof. In the beggining part of the challenge, the contestants had to climb mt. looming tragedy. Anne Maria lingered behind her team, more focused on her nails than on the game. However, Jo managed to prompt her to get climbing after insulting her physique. Angry, Anne Maria began to scale the cliffside with an immense amount of strength, blocking ice chunks with her iron like hair. Once she got to the top, her team had already lost, but she still attempted to punch Jo, but ended up nailing Brick instead and knocking him off the mountain. In the next part of the challenge, Anne Maria was put in charge of charging the other team's fort. However, she was again preoccupied with her hair, and failed to obey. Jo again managed to prompt her by hurling her hairspray out onto the ice. 's 'Vito' personality.]] Desperate to retrieve it, she managed to block several snow balls with her ouffe before finally collapsing. She later became infatuated with Mike after he transformed into his alternate 'Vito' personality, and was very impressed. When the Rats once again lost, Anne Maria was safe for another day. In '''Finders Creepers, Anne Maria stuck with her team for most of the challenge, losing Zoey to the mutant spider along the way. When Brick was also captured, Anne Maria was hurt after Jo called him just 'dead weight', replying that although he was not attractive in any way, he was still a person. After Mike once again transformed into his 'Vito' alter ego, Anne Maria again became infatuated, and immediently began to make out with him. Eventually, Cameron had to raise his voice just to get them to pay attention. They three of them found Jo's flashlight, panicking Cameron, and he went to go find her. They discovered the other contestants, tied into a web by the spider. Zoey was shocked and hurt to see Anne Maria with Mike. The Mutant Maggots ended up losing their first challenge, but Anne Maria was saved after Brick switched teams. In Backstabbers Ahoy, Anne Maria thought the fact that Chris was threatening them with a raccoon in order to leave the mess hall was hysterical to her. However, after she realized how big the raccoon actually was, she was terrified along with the other contestants. In the challenge, Anne Maria became furious with Zoey after she insulted her tan, and shoved her to the ground, ripping Mike's shirt off in the process, and transforming him into his 'Vito' personality. She became excited and cuddled up to him immediently, shocking Zoey. However, the Mutant Maggots won the challenge, so she was spared. After realizing that Zoey was attracted to Mike as well as her, she grew cautious, and threatened her in the confessional. When the Mutant Maggots won the challenge, Anne Maria was safe. In Runaway Model, Anne Maria's conflict with Zoey continued, after she insulted her hairstyle and poking fun at it. Zoey was offended, however they were both disgusted by Jo's hair problems. She was later excited about the fashion theme of the challenge, but did not impress her team when she tried to dress their mutant model in a gangster like jacket. She was annoyed after the team went with Zoey's design instead, appearing disgusted by her fashion sense. In the second part of the challenge, Anne Maria assisted in tending to Jo's face with make-up but was interrupted by Mike. The Mutant Maggots ended up winning again, saving her another episode. In A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste, Anne Maria searched the kitchen along with everyone else, and was convinced to look into the freezer by Chef, where she and the others were trapped and taken to an abandoned mine. While venturing deeper, her toxic band turned orange, signaling that she only had a little while longer to live along with the rest of her team. However, along the way into the depths of the toxic mine, she was abducted by former contestant Ezekiel, who took her to his secret hideout. Finding her physical appearance attractive, he attempted to woo her with several items including the burned cash prize from season 3. However, she was still disgusted by his presence. She was very excited though, when he presented her with a rather large and oversized diamond. She caught up with the rest of her team, and unkowingly came in possession of the Chris statue after Scott through it at her hair, trying to make his team lose. After the Maggots lost, Brick was voted out. However, thinking that the diamond Ezekiel had given her was most likelt worth more than the winning prize, she quit the show, only too late realizing that the diamond was worthless. In Brain Vs. Brain: The Ultimate Showdown, Anne Maria was seen cheering for Cameron who was in the final two. When all the mutant animals from the whole season were unleashed upon the cast, she got a laser shot through her pouffe, but quickly covered it up with her hairspray. She was cornered by Ezekiel, who was still physically attracted to her but thanks to Cameron, managed to escape. She cheered as Chris was caught by the RCMP along with everyone else. Gallery AnneMaria(TotalDramaOnline).png Annemariaconcept.png|Anne Maria's concept